


Ghost Hunt Commission

by ManlySpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Commissions 2018 [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/ManlySpectre
Summary: For Eu-Nao-Sou-Um-ChapeuFandom: Ghost HuntWord Count: 589Prompt: Remember how I said I took care of that? Well I lied and I need help NOW.Genre: Family-bonding/FriendshipCharacters: Mai, Bou-san





	Ghost Hunt Commission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eu-Nao-Sou-Um-Chapeu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eu-Nao-Sou-Um-Chapeu).



Ten minutes until midnight is when Mai's phone rings. However, it's not until after the third time it goes off does she finally wake. Groggily, she rubs at her eyes and reaches over to the nightstand. Her hand sweeps over it until she hits a smooth, rectangle surface. She answers with a yawn, blinking until her vision can focus on the time blaring on her clock.  _ Please don't be Naru. It's too late for a case – or is it early since it's so close to midnight? _

 

“Hello?”

 

A loud voice comes through the speaker, causing her to wince as she holds the phone far from her ear.

 

“ _MAI!”_

 

_ Wait a minute, that sounds like Bou-san.  _ Her brows furrow as she brings the phone back closer to her face. She sits up in her bed, eyes wide with worry and anticipation.  _ He wouldn't call me at this hour unless it's urgent. _

  
“Monk? What's going on?”

 

“ _Uh, sorry M_ _ai. I_ _know it's pretty late. But do you know how I said I took care of that thing?”_

 

“You're going to have to be more specific,” Mai replies dryly. 

 

At times like this, she could see Ayako's frustration with him. She giggles at imagining the earful that

the 'shrine maiden' would have given him if he had called her instead.

 

He lets out a long sigh, “ _ I told everyone about the benefit concert last week. Does no one seriously listen to me?” _

 

She frowns thoughtfully. She could  _ vaguely _ remember him mentioning a benefit concert, but it had gotten drown out due to them being on a case at the time.  _ I think he said it was at some big charity event? But I can't remember what for.  _

 

“ _\- But you asked if you could help with anything and well…”_

 

She could see where this is going. She lets out a small sigh, a bit disappointed that she won't be able to catch up on all the lost sleep from overnight cases.  _ But at least I don't have school tomorrow so I guess it won't hurt if I go.  _

 

“ _I need your help. NOW. The benefit is tomorrow afternoon and we can't seem to get anything done after the coordinator up and left.”_

 

She could hear the sound of a lot of people bustling in the background, mixed with yelling and shouting.

 

“So what? You want me to just order people around or something?”

 

“ _-Or something. You're young and pretty. I thought maybe if you came and acted like some fangirl of the band, you could remind them why we're even doing it in the first place, you know? Maybe then they'd get some sense knocked into them.”_

 

“Aren't I _too_ young,” Mai presses, teasingly as she starts to get up from bed.

 

He lets out a  boisterous laugh. 

 

“ _Yeah you are! That's why I know none of these guys are going to get the wrong idea about you fangirling. If I called Ayako then...”_

 

“Then every guy there is going to be even more distracted and you'd get overly jealous?”

 

She can hear his flustered,  flabbergasted noises on the other end. She giggles at how  embarrassed he is.  _ I don't really see why they can't just admit that they like each other. They already argue like an old married couple.  _

 

“ _I would not!_ ” He doesn't seem very convinced by his own words. _“Just… Please Mai.”_

 

She smiles softly, already out of bed and heading out the door.

 

“I'm already on my way, but don't make a habit of calling me this late!”


End file.
